Talk:Hansa battleshipcraft expansion pack international-beta/@comment-11510281-20130821200528
Hello Hansa game expansion developers. I have some ideas that i think would improve the game if you can make them happen I have also sent some of these ideas to phyzios hoping that they might get implemented into future updates but if they want to axe the game, than it was in vain. Ok, so let's get on. 1. currently the control method for spedd direction is based on player pressing the precise point of wheel/accelerometer and drag across the screen. I found it frustratin one too many times the input was not acepted because i pressed near the location neede The game should have the wheel bigger and touch sensitive on the location. IE: if i'm turning max right and i want to evade a topedo with a max left i should only press the position that is valid for max left and instant action. At this point the player can't do that because one has to drag a circle on the screen and not actually fire on the enemy, wasting maybe vital shots. Valid for forward backward (or emergency braking), or even complete stop. being concentrated on the fight you slide only on step one forward or backward and you don't realize why you are still heading for the minefield. 2. Navy troops. If you can insert navy soldiers asigned to the crew blocks it would be perfect. And add a capture posibility. Like old pirates used to take on various vessels boarding them, adn fighting melee. If the player can maneouver his/her ship side by sideor make contact for a number of seconds (let's say 4-5) than a hand 2 hand screen is initiated and then using ralling dice chance generator the fight will be calculated. The more soldiers the better. If not capturing the ship itself than we go to the next sugestion 3. valuable blocks. Adding them on any ship as a decoration. This would open a new side of battles and remuneration. If a player beats a ship that has more valuable than he is carrying than he wins more money. A percentage should be calculated. If a player succesfully boards an enemy ship and wins he will win a complete sum of moeny, again with some formulae in mind. If this can be applied that we can do the math, until then the idea itself. 4. diferentiation of levels. skill One smaller level ship beating a higher level ship should receive rare metals, or more money or something like that.Right now on open level we don't know nothing about the oponent. We see a ship and aproximate based on experience what his ship is able to do. But if we have a level 4 ship and sink a level 6 or even a VIP class, than something should be done about the winings. 800 for every encounter won is simply lame. Not to emntion the full 3 enemies every man for himself. I ahve won numerous battles beating both enemies one at a time, and found out tht i get the same 800. Why should i do that? 2v2- the same. more money 5. remove the sink option if the ship flips over. I have had many ships doing barrel rolls into the air and landing perfect on the water, but went down like a rock because they were interpreted as a sink in mid air. 6. Ram armor shuld be created. If a ship is hit by a ram it should take direct damage not like now where you do some damage but actually you "walk over" the enemy. Here it should be taken into account the "target armor" versus "the ram" and decide what damage remains to be inflicted on the enemy. like if you hit a huge non armored carrier full speed he should go down like a rock. But if you encunter a 3 or 5 block 600mm side wall armor than sorry man, no ram damage 7. If you could model some tanks and land armor it would be great. I have some ships designed as landing crafts and i could use placing the guys inside the ship. 8. Paddle boats?! could they see the light of day?! :D http://www.funtimevegas.com/ESW/Images/paddle_boat_outdeck.jpg i'm asking because i have created an actual rotating paddle but i sink, because it's a whole ship: http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/File:Asos1.jpg 9. A neet idea for the future. If one could stack objects behind the propeller and receive it's motion direction. this way paddle ships could be built and even soemthing more amazing like my project here: http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ts_b.jpg in the center there it should be a drum with spikes revolving and crushing objects. Imagine a ramship that will also inflict damge with these teeths, or at least it's fun to watch as you chase enemies :D ... uhm, and some more, but let's say enough for now.